Los cuentos de Konan I: Madera y Arcilla
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Antes de dormir, Konan siempre lee un cuento. El cuento de esta vez trata de un príncipe marionetista y su explosivo compañero. ¿Qué clase de final Konan le dará? Sasodei. Narrado en forma de cuento
1. El príncipe solitario

Primer capítulo

**El príncipe solitario**

_Había una vez, una familia de príncipes, quienes vivían todos juntos__ en un mismo lugar, no lujoso ni ostentoso pero su casa al fin__. Entre ellos existía un hermoso príncipe. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos castaños como el otoño.__ Pero su __otoño era falso, de madera; y su cabello de fuego ya no vibraba como antes, pues ya no era natural. Por lo que sus hermanos lo declararon el Príncipe de las Marionetas._

_Un día, el Príncipe de las Serpientes__, hombre de tez albina y lengua venenosa__ y compañero del Príncipe de las M__arionetas (no era que se llevaran muy bien por esto)__ se peleó con aquél que era respetado por todos los otros príncipes y que era llamado el Príncipe del Caleidoscopio, quien poseía ojos como brasas que se iban apagando poco a poco. El pobre y desafortunado Príncipe de las Serpientes, confiado de que las brasas se iban apagando, lo retó a pelea, pero perdió ante su hermano y, avergonzado, huyó, dejando a su compañero, llamado también Sasori, solo._

_El Príncipe de las Marionetas ya no tenía un compañero, pero no podía sentirse mal ya que su cuerpo de madera no derramaba lágrimas. De cualquier modo no le importaba mucho, el Príncipe de las Serpientes no era su gran amigo del alma. Pero el Rey Pein no opinaba lo mismo, no era de la opinión de que el trabajo individual fuera __tan productivo. Así que el Rey se dedicó a buscar una pareja a su aliado, si bien no era su hijo, estaba a cargo de él. Así que el Rey se fue en busca de un nuevo príncipe, un príncipe que no lo dejara solo._

-Mañana leeré el capítulo que sigue.

Y Konan cerró la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola gente! Yo aquí con un fanfic nuevo. Éste lo estoy narrando de un modo tipo "cuento". Sí, gente, Konan está leyendo la "historia". Es un pequeño cuento Sasodei, aunque al principio no sale más que Sasori, pero todo a su tiempo. Éstos capítulos están cortos, no como en mis fics anteriores de capitulazos de 7 8 9 páginas. Aún así, espero lo disfruten. Este "cuento" salió luego de mirar la historia de Rule of Rose como 50 veces y quedar traumada con los cuentos macabros y sin embargo narrados dulcemente. Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. La princesa que era varón

Segundo Capítulo

**La princesa que era varón**

_Un día, el Príncipe de las Marionetas se encontraba afinando los dedos de una de sus más recientes creaciones (una bella marioneta de una doncella) cuando el Príncipe del Caleidoscopio lo miró. A pesar de ser hermanos y vivir en el mismo lugar, no se llevaban muy bien. A decir verdad, el Príncipe de las Marionetas siempre estaba solo desde que su compañero humillado se fue. El Príncipe del Caleidoscopio le hizo una cruel burla a su hermano_

_"¿No te duele la pérdida de aquel, acaso? Oh, me olvidaba que no tienes sentimientos. No tienes ni siquiera piel. No has sentido un contacto humano desde hace años."_

_Ante la nula reacción del marionetista, el Príncipe del Cal__eidoscopio__ se molestó, y__ ahondó más profundo__ en las heridas de su hermano_

_"Si tus padres te vieran serías una vergüenza de hombre para ellos. __¿Me pregunto si tu compañero te habría manoseado por la noche¿Haces esas cosas__ asquerosas__ cuando ellos ya no están?__ Con la larga lengua que tenía ÉL…__"_

_El Príncipe de las Marionetas sintió un vacío en su corazón, la única parte humana que conservaba, a la difamación de sus difuntos padres. Muerto de rabia y de dolor, le mando unas injurias a su compañero y empezaron una pelea. Pero para mala suerte de ambos, en ese preciso momento entraba el rey. Éste montó en cólera. No podía creer que osaran pelear enfrente de él y más cuando traía a alguien consigo. El rey se preparó para dar un potente grito, pero en ese momento el Príncipe del Agua, compañero del Príncipe del Caleidoscopio, se dio cuenta del acompañante del rey._

_"Rey. ¿Quién es esa joven¿Es una nueva princesa acaso?_

_Por la cara que puso su rey, el Príncipe del Agua supo que debía haber dicho algo incorrecto. Pero mientras, los otros dos príncipes miraban con curiosidad a la damisela, que tenía un largo cabello rubio__ como el trigo__ y preciosos ojos azules__, como dos estanques de agua, a__ pesar de que uno de ellos estaba cubierto por el flequillo.__ Sasori se dio cuenta que su hermano de los ojos rojos se había sonrojado ligeramente, y __sintió como él mismo se quedaba embelesado ante tanta belleza, ni en sus sueños más perfectas, ni en sus tantas marionetas, habría imaginado algo así__. El Rey le presentó como un nuevo compañero, y el Príncipe del Agua, riendo, le dijo al príncipe Marionetista que la nueva princesa era muy guapa, pero se veía muy débil. Entonces la princesa habló._

_"Cállense. En primer lugar, no soy una princesa, hm. S__oy un p__ríncipe, un hombre, hm."_

_La voz de la persona no era fina, como esperaban oír. Era una voz mucho más varonil que la de cualquiera de los presentes, por lo que todos se sorprendieron._

_"Y mi nombre es Deidara"._

_Entonces el rey habló, sujetando fuerte las muñecas de Deidara. Éste no se quejó, a pesar que le hacía daño, solo mantenía sus puños cerrados. El rey explicó al titiritero que sería su nuevo compañero. Y que sería su aprendiz. Le explicó que también era un artista, pero no quiso contar nada de su pasado. Entonces aventó al principiante __contra el titiritero__con lo que __el príncipe de las Marionetas fue forzado a tener un nuevo compañero, bello como una virgen, pero cambiante como una explosión._

_"__¿__Y cómo se l__lamará__, rey?"_

_"Convoco a una reunión dentro de media hora. Y ya lo decidiremos__"_

_Y así, sin más palabras, todos se fueron, el Príncipe Marionetista se quedó a solas __con su nuevo y hermoso aprendiz, quien le hizo una reverencia, a lo que el Príncipe respondió igual._

_"¿Te gusta el arte, danna?" Deidara le sonrió. El príncipe Marionetista le tomó la mano y se dispuso a llevarlo a su habitación, donde, como lo marcaba la tradición, tendría que averiguar más sobre él._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola. Aquí yo con el segundo capítulo. Esto tuvo más éxito de lo planeado, je, je. Y para su gusto, lo he hecho un poco más largo, y he empezado a incluir diálogos. Sin embargo siento que perdí un poco el toque, ay TT. Por cierto, NO, no malpiensen con lo de la habitación, es sólo un interrogatorio. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, como son capis cortos, no se me quema el cerebro y puedo actualizar más seguido que con otros fics.


	3. El Príncipe y las dos bocas

Tercer capítulo

**El Príncipe y las dos bocas**

_El Príncipe de las Marionetas se encontraba embebido con tanta belleza que le había sido concedida, hasta que, súbitamente, su compañero se zafó del contacto que establecían. Al girar el titiritero, se encontró con que el bello príncipe le rogaba que no lo tocara de las manos. Así que el marionetista preguntó por qué. Pero el Príncipe Deidara no quiso responder._

_"Dame tu mano. ¿Acaso te has quemado o algo?" Preguntó el marionetista. Llevaba años sin preocuparse por una persona, y casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. El novato negó fuertemente con la cabeza, así que el Príncipe Sasori se vio obligado a imponerse como su superior, tal y como se lo había enseñado el Rey Pein._

_"Si tus manos no quieres mostrar, solo cobardía me enseñarás. Una persona débil de mente, con miedo, así estás apareciendo. Muéstrame tus manos o tu destino será tan solitario como un desierto"_

_El Príncipe Deidara sucumbió antes tan terribles palabras, que le afectaron su orgullo, y mostró sus manos. En la palma, suave y nívea, se mostraban dos labios, con lengua y con dientes, dos bocas perfectas en manos perfectas, un espléndido espectáculo siniestro y hermoso. El Príncipe Sasori pasó sus dedos por los labios de aquellas manos, preguntándose si los labios de la cara serían tan suaves y tersos como aquellos. El Hombre Marioneta, recordando su condición de hombre sin piel, le dijo que no había por qué temer, que en esa casa nadie le diría nada, pues todos eran especiales. El príncipe le miró con sus preciosos ojos azules y le sonrió, luego prácticamente lo arrastró por el pasillo. El contacto de la humedad de aquella lengua en su mano hacía florecer un sentimiento perdido que le embriaga como un perfume._

_"Veo que vosotros dos os lleváis muy bien"_

_El Príncipe Novato se frenó, pues se habían topado con el Príncipe del Caleidoscopio. Lo miró con tal intensidad en aquellos ojos de fuego, que el rubio se sonrojó, molestando esto al Príncipe de las Marionetas._

"_El Rey Pein ya me ha hablado de ti, novato." El Príncipe del Caleidoscopio hizo una reverencia y besó a Deidara en el dorso de la mano, sonrojándolo aún más y avivando la furia del marionetista, cosa divertida para él. "Mi hermano marionetista es muy bueno con el arte también. Su arte es eterno como sus marionetas." Y una vez tirada la bomba, se fue. El Príncipe Novato miró al hombre que sería su maestro, con una cara de molestia contenida, y le dijo que el arte debía de ser algo efímero, dulce y bello, que se extinguiera tan pronto como llegara. El Príncipe de las Marionetas se molestó, ya que opinaba lo contrario, y pronto se desató una guerra de insultos, mientras, a lo lejos, el Príncipe del Caleidoscopio miraba fríamente._

_Los insultos llegaron muy lejos. Hasta el punto que el Príncipe Marionetista le habló a Deidara cruelmente de las bocas de sus manos. Insulto que penetró profundamente en el más joven, quien, sin decir una palabra más, se fue a su habitación. El Príncipe Sasori entonces cayó en la cuenta del plan de su hermano de ojos rojizos. Pero ahora se encontraba sólo, como antes. Y como antes, tampoco podía llorar. Solo que esta vez sí deseaba hacerlo._

_Pobre Príncipe de las Marionetas. ¿Quién querría jamás ser un hombre tan tonto como él?_

Konan cerró el libro, pensativa. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la historia. Pero era un cuento, y estaba segura de que terminaría con un final feliz. Decidió confiar a ciegas en el autor.

-Mañana leeré el capítulo que sigue.

Dejó el libro en una mesita, y apagó la luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pueden matarme. Pero entonces NO seguiría la historia. Lo sé, una decisión difícil, pero no me tarde en publicar como en otros fics (en uno me tardo hasta 3 meses y mi amiga Rhape es testigo) además estuve viendo RoR OTRA VEZ (soy friki y qué) y recuperé algo del tacto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. La ceremonia del Rey

Cuarto Capítulo

**La ceremonia del Rey**

_El rey Pein mandó convocar al Príncipe Deidara para otorgarle el puesto de Noble de la Nube Roja, y aceptarlo como un miembro más en la aristócrata familia. El pobre, infeliz y desgraciado Príncipe de las Marionetas lo vio entrar a la sala real, tan hermoso y tan puro, su aprendiz de cabello rubio, con esos ojos tan preciosos y tan azules, tan claros y brillantes, tan expresivos, que lo hechizaban. Notando la repugnancia con que le miraba. Pobre, pobre infeliz del otoño apagado._

_En la sala real, lugar exquisito de reunión, se encontraban presentes todos los Príncipes. El Príncipe del Caleidoscopio se veía satisfecho, y el Príncipe de las Marionetas evitaba la mirada de su aprendiz, imposible decir si por orgullo, por enojo, o por vergüenza. En el centro se encontraba el Rey Pein, y Deidara avanzó hacia él, algo intimidado por la mirada de todos los demás príncipes, superiores a él. Eran como agujas en su espalda y se sentía más miserable que antes. El rey Pein tomó la mano de Deidara y encajó en uno de los dedos un anillo con una joya azul, brillante como los ojos del rubio (el Príncipe Marionetista no pudo evitar una punzada de celos traicioneros ante aquél gesto). El rey le miró a los ojos y Deidara se hincó ante él._

"_A partir de hoy, Deidara, te declaro el Príncipe Explosivo. Aquéllas esculturas que tú creas para luego hacer explotar, te han de proteger, y protegerán mientras tú así lo quieras. Con éste anillo, te comprometes a cumplir tus obligaciones conmigo, tu rey. Con tus hermanos, príncipes como tú. Y con aquel que será tu compañero en tu viaje. Levanta la cabeza para que veas a aquél que he seleccionado."_

_Levantase su cabeza el Príncipe Explosivo, y un gesto de molestia cruzó por su mirada al ver que el Rey Pein señalaba con su mano a su maestro. Y mientras aquellos se encontraban distraídos haciendo chocar su vista, el Rey sacó dos pergaminos, sosteniendo uno en cada mano._

"_Y como ya es tradición, os he preparado una misión de inauguración. ¡Rápido, Príncipes! ¡Coged un pergamino! ¡En el está sellado vuestro compromiso!"_

_Ambos príncipes miraron los pergaminos. ¿Cuál deberían tomar?_

-¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Konan, hm? –Ella levantó la vista. Deidara había entrado en la sala.

-Ah, Deidara, sólo estoy leyendo un cuento...

-¿Un cuento? Esa cosa se ve demasiado gruesa para ser un cuento.

-Es un cuento largo. ¿Te interesa?

-¿"Madera y Arcilla"? Se oye interesante, hm. Me gustaban los cuentos cuando pequeño, hm.

-Pues entonces siéntate y te lo leo. No te preocupes, no muerdo, no soy Pein. –Konan se rió. Deidara se sentó a su lado como un niño pequeño, y empezó a narrar la historia desde el principio. Bueno, estaba contenta. Esperaba llegar pronto al capítulo cinco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EXPLICACIONES

1.-Konan está leyendo un cuento largo… "largo" relativamente, porque el fic no durará mucho, pero desde luego que dura más que la historia de "Caperucita roja" por ejemplo.

2.-Deidara, Sasori, y los demás Akatsukis salen en el cuento. Pero Konan no se "distingue" a ella misma, ni tampoco Deidara se distingue a él mismo. Así logro tener dos narrativas en una sin que se mezclen entre sí. El "por qué" de esto está muy fumado y jalado de los pelos, y además sería como un SPOILER decirlo ahora, de modo que luego lo diré.

3.-el Príncipe de las Marionetas (Sasori del cuento) se puso celoso por lo del anillo porque el Rey Pein se lo colocó al Príncipe Explosivo. Está interpretado como que el rey le dé poder (como cuando un rey le otorga poder a un caballero con la espada) pero el Príncipe de las Marionetas también lo ve como cuando un novio desposa a su prometida.

Si tienen una duda, no duden en dejar review para comentarla, y al siguiente capítulo la publico aquí. EXCEPTO que contenga un spoiler del tamaño del mundo, entonces sólo la publicaría y pondría que tiene SPOILER. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.


	5. El par sin nombre y los árboles de oro

Quinto capítulo

**El par sin nombre y los árboles de Oro**

_El Príncipe de las Marionetas cogió un pergamino en sus manos y lo leyó. Debía viajar con su aprendiz muy, muy lejos, al Bosque de los árboles de Oro. Deberían encontrar una rosa roja, no una cualquiera, sino LA Rosa Roja, en cuyo interior había una perla, y dicha perla tendría un verso en su interior. El Rey Pein deseaba la perla, pues quien la abriera vería reflejado en el verso el modo de obtener lo más precioso que quisiera. Pero la Rosa Roja era una planta difícil de encontrar. Escondida en el bosque, era la más bella de las rosas, y abría sus fragantes pétalos a sólo una pareja de personas, antes de morir. Pero el líder desconocía a qué tipo de pareja abriría sus pétalos, y ya había mandado a todos sus Príncipes, menos a ellos dos._

"_Además, os servirá para escoger un nombre" Mencionó el Rey. El Príncipe Explosivo, sin entender, le preguntó al rey a qué se refería con "un nombre". A lo que el Rey contestó que cada par de Camaradas era una Vina Principesca, y que cada Vina Principesca tenía un nombre que escogían en su primera sesión. "Por ejemplo, el nombre de la vina del Príncipe del Caleidoscopio y el Príncipe del agua" Empezó a explicar el rey. "Es 'Vina del Orgullo' pues en su primera misión derrotaron a todos sus enemigos sin obtener un rasguño. Aplastándolos, y sorbiendo su dignidad para anexarla a la propia. Id ahora al bosque de los árboles de Oro. ¡Volved con la perla, y volved con un nombre!"_

_Ambos príncipes viajaron rápidamente al bosque, y cuando llegaron, buscaron la Rosa Roja por horas y horas, sin resultado alguno. Sin ninguna otra compañía, el Príncipe Explosivo empezó a fastidiarse de no tener a nadie con quién platicar, de modo que decidió dirigirle la palabra a su maestro, para ver qué pasaba. El Príncipe Marionetista se encontraba muy feliz, aunque no se lo dijo ni se lo demostró, y le siguió la conversación. Pronto, la pelea quedó olvidada, y en cambio el ángel rubio se enteró de la clase de persona que era el Príncipe del Caleidoscopio._

_Pasaron los días, y no encontraban ni su Nombre, ni la Rosa. Regresar sin nada equivaldría a tener un nombre y una reputación humillante el resto de su existencia, y ninguno se rendía tan fácilmente. Pero cada día que pasaba, lo pasaban solos en el bosque, y poco a poco fue naciendo la atracción fatal. El Príncipe de las marionetas cuidaba del Príncipe Explosivo como si fuera de porcelana, siempre se preocupaba por el alimento y que nada le faltase. No era su intención coquetearle, pero con tantas atenciones, el Príncipe Explosivo acabó tan enamorado de su maestro, como el maestro del alumno._

_Una noche, sin aguantar más, los sentimientos del Príncipe Explosivo corrieron y resbalaron de sus labios hasta empapar al Príncipe Marionetista. Las palabras a flor de piel se atropellaban, y llegaban a los oídos del marionetista tan rápido que le abrumaban. "Te amo" Escuchó. "Te amo más que al arte." Escuchó. Y más discurso no hacía falta, El Príncipe de las Marionetas soltó un tímido susurro de correspondencia al oído de su amante. Y más palabras no hicieron falta, todo se fundió en un beso, un tacto más suave y preciosos que los pétalos de la Rosa Roja._

"_¡Maestro! ¡Mire!" El Marionetista volteó a donde señalaba Deidara. Una rosa roja, apenas un botón, estaba en el suelo, en un círculo de árboles de Oro._

-Cada capítulo parece ser más largo que el anterior, Señorita Konan, hum.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que lo mencionas, Deidara. –Dijo Konan, algo sorprendida al comprobarlo. –Pero supongo que está bien.

-¿Dos chicos pueden besarse, hum? –Preguntó, algo ruborizado. Konan creyó ver en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza. ¿Se habría acaso enamorado de un chico?

-Pues sí, Deidara. Dos chicos pueden besarse. –Deidara pareció alegrarse. –No le veo nada de malo. De hecho me parece algo muy tierno. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te gusta algún chico? –Deidara se sonrojó a tope, y retrocedió.

-¡N-no, hum! ¡Ni loco! ¡Me gustan las chicas, hum! –Konan no le creyó nada.

-¿Es Sasori, verdad? –Deidara tragó saliva, y luego asintió. Konan de algún modo se sentía emocionada. –No te preocupes. Te ayudaré para que Sasori esté contigo. Me parece que también le gustas –Deidara sonrió ampliamente, parecía brillar y preguntarle con los ojos si era cierto. Konan se rió –Sí, tienes esperanza.

-¿Esperanza de qué? –Preguntó alguien.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma...

-¡Sasori no danna, hum! –Deidara se sonrojó un poco pero en seguida se excusó. –Ah… nada. Sólo estábamos hablando de que tengo mucha esperanza de que el cuento termine bien, hum. –No era del todo mentira, Deidara vivía en su propio cuento de hadas con Sasori.

-¿Qué cuento? –Preguntó Sasori, extrañado. Konan le mostró el libro. –Oh… ¿Esa cosa? Se ve demasiado gruesa para ser un cuento… -Konan se rió.

-Es lo mismo que me dijo Deidara. Es como un cuento para adultos.

-¿Te gustaría oírlo con nosotros, danna, hum? –Preguntó Deidara, ansioso

-Será mucha molestia que vuelvan a repasar toda la historia de nuevo. –Dijo Sasori, y Konan creyó percibir un sonrojo diminuto. Así que SÍ le gustaba Deidara…

-Ninguna molestia. Siéntate y escucha con nosotros. –Sasori se resignó, y se sentó al lado de Deidara. Konan pudo ver los nervios del rubio, e incluso Sasori se veía un poco tenso. ¿Sería la perfecta oportunidad para unirlos?

Feliz por hacerla de Celestina, Konan volvió a empezar la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chicas, ADVERTENCIAS: El siguiente capítulo será lemon… pero no un lemon común y corriente. ¡No! Pienso hacer un lemon-cuento. Bastante más retacado, probablemente encuentren varios simbolismos. Es mi primer lemon y me gustaría escribirlo de un modo distinto a lo que hace todo mundo. Ah, y no lo tomen como un "se lo tira en seguida de la declaración" no. Tengan en cuenta que llevan mucho tiempo en el bosque, pero al ser un cuento, no puedo narrar el tiempo detalladamente porque saldría muy largo. Y porque solo va a durar… 7, u 8 capitulos.

EXPLICACIONES

1.- La rosa roja representa el amor mutuamente declarado. No nació antes (es decir, cuando se estaban enamorando) porque no era declarado. Al declararse ambos, la rosa roja nació. Por eso sólo se aparece a parejas.

2.-Los bosques de los árboles de oro, y la búsqueda de la rosa, representan la búsqueda de la felicidad del amor real. El amor real, según no sé donde lo leí, tiene que ser correspondido. Los árboles de oro representan la falsa felicidad, por así decirlo. El oro es muy precioso, muy brillante, pero no es lo que buscas, pues es una felicidad egoísta. Hay montones de árboles de oro, pero sólo una rosa roja para compartir.

3.-Lo del nombre de las Vinas es por pura flojera, (lo que es la sinceridad…) ya me habían dicho que resultaba un poco molesto estar diciendo "Príncipe, Príncipe, Príncipe" Así que cree las Vinas, un nombre mucho más corto para referirse a una pareja de equipo.

4.-No se regresan del bosque con las manos vacías porque eso equivale a tener un nombre manchado. Como un título que se les queda toda la vida. Les llamarían "Vina del Fracaso" o "Vina de los Perdedores" y sería algo que los seguiría toda su vida.

5.- Sólo por si les interesa saber los nombres de las otras vinas, se los dejo

Kakuzu y Hidan: Vina de la Discordia (en su primera misión, se pelearon todo el tiempo)

Itachi y Kisame: Vina del Orgullo (En su primera misión, machacaron el orgullo de sus enemigos y se les subieron los humos)

Sasori y Deidara: SPOILER no pienso revelarlo

Sasori y Orochimaru: Vina de la Manzana (En su primera misión, Orochimaru intentó engañar a Sasori haciéndole comer una manzana con veneno de serpiente para debilitarlo y adjudicarse todo el crédito de la misión. Sasori se negó a comerla, a pesar de que Orochimaru siguió ofreciéndole manzanas. Al llegar a la guarida y contar el relato, castigaron a Orochimaru, pero luego se quedaron con el nombrecito)

Pein y Konan: Vina del Rocío (Su primera misión juntos se realizó de madrugada. Konan tuvo muchos problemas con el rocío porque empapaba sus figuras de papel, debilitando sus ataques, y Pein también tuvo problemas porque el rocío mojaba y enfriaba sus piercings, y el agua helada en la nariz le dio un resfriado que entorpeció sus movimientos)

Zetsu no tiene vina.

DUDAS

Nadie mandó duda. Si tienen una duda, no duden en dejar review para comentarla, y al siguiente capítulo la publico aquí. EXCEPTO que contenga un spoiler del tamaño del mundo, entonces sólo la publicaría y pondría que tiene SPOILER. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.


	6. La Rosa Roja y la Lluvia Blanca

Fe de erratas: En el capítulo anterior, se me escapó un "Deidara" en el cuento, casi al final. Mea culpa, no volverá a ocurrir.

Quinto Capítulo

**La Rosa Roja y la Lluvia Blanca**

_Los príncipes cuidaron la rosa por varios días para hacerla florecer, la cuidaron como si fuera una hija, pero la rosa jamás floreció. El Príncipe Explosivo, por alguna razón, se entristecía cada vez que veía a la rosa igual que ayer. Se entristecía de no poder complacer con un nombre a su adorado maestro. Esto marchitaba el corazón que el Príncipe de las Marionetas poseía en su armadura de madera, oculto entre sedas. No le gustaba ver a aquel que tanto quería sufrir los estragos de la derrota. Pero el Príncipe nada podía hacer._

_Un día, el Príncipe Marionetista regresaba del río, con agua suficiente para su compañero, la Rosa adorada y el mismo. Se había levantado muy de mañana para ello, ni siquiera logró avisarle a su compañero. Pero al llegar, se encontró con su adorado príncipe llorando bellísimas pero amargas lágrimas, siendo que nunca le había visto llorar. Su corazón pareció hundirse y abrazó a su amor, preguntándole por qué lloraba. Éste le respondió que al amanecer, no había encontrado a su maestro a su lado, por lo que se había asustado de no verlo. Y al salir a buscarlo, encontró con que la Rosa se había puesto pálida y un poco decaída. El príncipe lloró su suerte. Su otoño dorado le acarició el cabello y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Que la próxima vez le avisaría, y la Rosa sanaría, aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de ello. El Príncipe Explosivo se puso muy feliz, y entonces besó a su maestro. Entonces fue cuando la vieron. La Rosa se volvió a levantar._

"_¡Maestro, maestro! ¡La Rosa se ha levantado!"_

"_Lo veo. Me parece que le hemos estado dando el agua equivocada, por eso no florecía. El agua que la Rosa requiere, no fluye por aquí. Fluye de otras partes, es invisible, dulce, agua vaporosa y sutil que se siente de muchos modos pero es imposible que adquiera una forma. El agua es amor, y el amor eres tú, mi vida" Sonrió el marionetista a su cielo, sonrojado, y le besó la frente. Ahora entendía por qué la flor no se abría ni maduraba, porque ellos habían estado tan ocupados con la propia misión, que se olvidaron de amarse. Ambos entendían ahora. Sólo se marchitó cuando el rubio extrañaba a su pelirrojo. Pero… ¿Era suyo?_

"_Príncipe mío, luz en la tiniebla, espejo que refleja mi más profundo ser. Te adoro, pero no soy tuyo, ni tú eres mío. La Rosa aún no florece completamente." Parecí a punto de echar a llorar de nuevo._

"_Óyeme bien, aprendiz, la lección que te daré. La Rosa es sólo un hilo a seguir. Ahora que sabemos cómo seguirlo, todo será más fácil. Sabemos qué agua darle a beber, y sólo ella nos dirá cuando esté satisfecha. Ahora, por favor déjame amarte, que tu cuerpo es mi fuego divino y tus ojos el agua invisible que nutre mi Rosa"_

_Las palabras resbalaron, su flujo de pronto paró al comenzar los besos. Los besos, fragantes, se convertían en vapor que alimentaba a la Rosa, y la Rosa florecía en el pasto y en sus corazones, y los árboles dorados perdían brillo y parecían desaparecer a ese mundo. La Rosa tiñó sus pétalos como se tiñeron las mejillas del rubio, y se irguió vigorosa cuando las caricias recorrían la seda del traje que los Príncipes trajeron al mundo cuando llegaron._

_El rubio canario tenía una boca más en el pecho, impedida de agredir, pero siniestra. Al marionetista no le importó, él era bello como una Rosa, y sería él quien la cortaría, sería suya, y pensaba protegerla de toda existencia maligna en la Tierra. El Príncipe Explosivo dejó fluir sus emociones de un modo que hacía honor a su nombre, y al sentir hambre, tomó en sus manos un racimo de uvas perteneciente a su maestro. Su maestro sería de madera, pero no le importaba, y estaba preparado para que las uvas fuesen madera, pero no. Eran suaves, y su maestro soltó un sonido que a los oídos de su aprendiz sonó como un amanecer en un campo de jazmines. No tenía olor ni sabor, pero se embriagó de él. El Príncipe Explosivo empezó a comer de las uvas, que crecían entre los jazmines del amanecer, se ponían maduras y el Príncipe de las Marionetas se sonrojaba, pues la magia de la Rosa Roja le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que su cuerpo de madera no hubiera sentido. Pudo sentir una palpitación, y seguida de la palpitación, una humedad que sintió como el cielo. Acarició las hebras de oro de su aprendiz y cerró los ojos._

_El Príncipe Explosivo sonrió al sentir la caricia, como sonríe el cachorro al que acarician cuando ha hecho algo bueno de un modo satisfactorio. Sentía una palpitación en su boca, y un sabor salado especial en la misma. También podía sentir, en medio de sus piernas, un cúmulo de emociones que se levantaban y llegaban a doler, pero el dolor lo alivió su maestro, le acarició y le confortó, y el Príncipe Explosivo de repente no podía hablar, las palabras sobraban, y de pronto, se encontraba en el mismo amanecer que su maestro, un amanecer cálido que le hizo sonrojar._

_El Príncipe de las Marionetas sintió de pronto un hormigueo que avisaba que su amor se canalizaba en palpitaciones y en agua visible, blanca como su más puro sentimiento, con millones de vidas en ella, esperando su _

_turno para ver la luz. El Príncipe Marionetista se asustó, todo era nuevo para él, y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su aprendiz, pues el hormigueo iba en aumento. Cuando el Príncipe estaba a punto de llegar al cielo, advirtió a su aprendiz del acontecimiento. Éste sonrió y no paró, sólo besó las uvas para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, que era lo que él quería. La rosa que el Príncipe Explosivo había estado irguiendo explotó, regando sus blancos pétalos líquidos en su cara y en sus labios. Tenían un gusto salado a amor, y le fascinó tanto, que no tardó en liberar su propio líquido amoroso en la mano de su maestro. Le ofreció una disculpa, pero su maestro le abrazó y le dijo que todo estaba bien._

"_Maestro, quiero darle mi propia Rosa" Soltó aquel de repente. "Es blanca y la he cuidado mucho tiempo, y ahora se la quiero dar… porque ahora usted es lo más amado que tengo"_

"_¿Estás seguro, amor mío? Si me das tu Rosa blanca, te arderán las llagas que te provoquen sus espinas, se teñirá de rojo con tu sangre, y no podrás volver a cazar unicornios"_

"_Yo estoy seguro." El Príncipe Marionetista suspiró. Le encantaría tener esa rosa, pero sabía que su amante sufriría dolor. Aceptó, y a cambio, le prometió que también le daría su rosa blanca. El Príncipe Explosivo sonrió, y aceptó que su maestro dilatara su flor blanca. Sentóse sobre él, empezando a darle la rosa con cuidado para no pincharse con las espinas. Al contacto con los pétalos, el Príncipe de las Marionetas alcanzó la gloria y le pareció escuchar a dios, y deseó la flor más que nunca, pero lo que menos quería era arrebatarla y hacerle sangrar con las espinas. Sería muy impaciente pero no se comportaría como un ogro con su ángel, de modo que aguardó pacientemente a que la rosa estuviera en sus manos. El Príncipe Explosivo temblaba, parecía que también escuchaba a dios, y acarició la piel de su maestro con los pétalos. Las caricias se volvieron más salvajes, más aceleradas, y la rosa empezó a teñirse con un líquido rojo que salía del alumno por culpa de las espinas, pero no sentía el dolor, lo único que sintió, fue de nuevo el agua abundante y cálida salir disparada y manchar a su amado. Y su amado disparó en su interior, tiñéndolo, quitándole los unicornios y dándole el amor._

_Luego de un breve descanso, el Príncipe Marionetista le ofreció su rosa a su amante. Éste aceptó, y la aceptó con cuidado. Ésta vez pudieron incluso hablar con dios por un breve instante, antes de que el cielo se derritiera en forma de lluvia blanca. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se dejaron caer. Abrazados, cada quien con la Rosa del otro, ahora teñida, besándose. Los árboles de Oro parecían simples matorrales, y la Rosa Roja resplandecía más hermosa que nunca, con los pétalos abiertos. Los pétalos se abrieron tanto, que la Rosa los perdió y murió. Y en lugar de botón, dentro de ella había una perla._

"_Maestro, la perla del Rey la hemos encontrado". Pero su maestro estaba en la Tierra del Sueño, y su amante apenas pudo tomar la perla y guardarla. No tardó en seguirle._

Konan cerró el libro, roja. Vaya cuentito, narrado de un modo muy lindo, pero sin duda, era un cuento para "niños grandes". Aunque le gustó, pero le hubiera gustado leerlo sola antes de leerlo frente a esos dos. Echó un vistazo… Deidara se encontraba igual de rojo que ella, y Sasori parecía tener unos problemitas al tener a su prospecto al lado y unas ideas lujuriosas arriba… y abajo. No, así no se podía seguir. Y encima con un capítulo largo como el tiempo mismo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro? –Preguntó Sasori. Konan miró la portada, donde se apreciaba el título y el nombre de la autora. Sasori nunca había maldecido la eternidad, pero con ese capítulo, dudó de sus preferencias por un momento. Konan miró el título y la autora: "Madera y Arcilla, Por Neko Rheeid". Suspiró.

-En verdad, es el primero que compro de esta autora. No me suena familiar, y nunca la había visto. Pero me gustó la idea y lo traje. –Silencio sepulcral.

-Y yo al baño… -Comentó Sasori, sin mentir del todo, pues tenía un problema entre piernas, y se levantó corriendo.

-¡Y yo… a… ducharme, un! –Rió nerviosamente Deidara, pues él tenía el mismo problemita con su amigo fiel. Se levantó y a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Konan se fue a su habitación y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche. Suspiró y se acostó en su cama. Aunque de todos modos, le había gustado, para qué mentir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno… es el primer lemon que escribo, me ha quedado "largo" (si tomamos en cuenta lo que dura cada capítulo y que es un cuento…) y está lleno de "mensajes subliminales" aunque posiblemente, la mayoría de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta de ello. Igual, ahí voy de todos modos a poner unas cuantas explicaciones, y si de todos modos algo no lo entendieron, pues me dicen y les respondo en el capítulo siguiente. ¡AH CIERTO! Casi lo olvido. He decidido ampliar el fic, ya no durara 7 ni 8 capos. Un poco más y ya.

EXPLICACIONES

1.-**Árboles desapareciendo**: ante el amor verdadero, la felicidad falsa desaparece.

2.-**Seda**: depende de en qué contexto se usó._ el corazón que el Príncipe de las Marionetas poseía en su armadura de madera, oculto entre sedas_ se refiere a los sentimientos._ La seda del traje que los Príncipes trajeron al mundo cuando llegaron_ se refiere al cuerpo desnudo.

3.-**Rosa**: La Rosa Roja que estuvieron buscando, representa el amor. Cuanto más íntimos y enamorados, más florecerá. La Rosa blanca se refiere a la virginidad. La Rosa Roja teñida se refiere al amor virgen que se "tiñe" de amor verdadero con el sangrado de la penetración. La frase_ al marionetista no le importó, él era bello como una Rosa, y sería él quien la cortaría, sería suya_ se refiere tanto a la virginidad como al amor y al ser físico de Deidara. "Ofrecer la rosa" es ofrecer la virginidad también, y pincharse con las espinas y sangrar es el dolor que provoca la primera penetración.

4.-**Unicornio**: Se decía que para capturar un unicornio, se debía de poner como carnada a una doncella virgen. Pero como me estorbaba lo de la doncella, lo mandé al cuerno y dejé solo lo de virgen.

5.-**Campo de jazmines al amanecer** o **Amanecer:** Los gemidos y el sentimiento de placer, así como el despertar de la sexualidad. Los jazmines representan la delicadeza con que se "despierta".

6.-**Uvas**: no pienso llamarle por su nombre así que… bolsitas del aparato reproductor xD

7.-**Líquido blanco**: le digo "lluvia blanca" "pétalos blancos que se deshacen en agua" y un largo etc. Es el semen (por eso lo de "millones de vidas")

_8.- _**Párrafo:**_ pues la magia de la Rosa Roja le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que su cuerpo de madera no hubiera sentido. Pudo sentir una palpitación, y seguida de la palpitación, una humedad que sintió como el cielo._ La humedad es la boca de Deidara, la palpitación se encuentra AHÍ abajo, y la magia de la Rosa roja, es simplemente magia. La magia le permitió sentir emociones a Sasori, con todo y cuerpo de madera.

Autora del libro: ¡Sí! ¡La autora del libro soy yo! Qué esperaban, yo lo escribo. Ni Sasori ni Deidara se ven a sí mismos porque, en su mundo, yo no existo. Es como si el libro fuera de "otro mundo". Yo los veo como personajes, pero ellos se ven como personas, dimensiones diferentes, realidades diferentes. Ese es el mega-spoiler que no quería decirles en el capitulo pasado…

Any questions? Mándenme review o, si les da mucho yuyu o penita, un mensaje privado, y encantada de responderles

DUDAS

Luego de pelearme con el porque no me quería abrir, debido a que se abrió un mugroso pop-up, se trabó, y tuve que esperar un siglo para que se abriera… luego de maldecir las compañías que tienen la brillante idea de soltar pop-ups, y de preguntarle al cielo (sin obtener respuesta) por qué no se compran un anuncio en las páginas amarillas… En fin, luego de berrinche y medio y llegar a la conclusión de que el mundo no me quiere y arma una conspiración en mi contra por escribir un lemon y pervertir cuentos, les contesto.

Que si va a aparecer Tobi.

¿Eh? Eso cuenta como spoiler… creo. Peor como no es muy grande, contestaré: si.

Que como se llamará la vina de Deidara y Sasori

Oh, que no voy a decir hasta el capítulo que sigue.

Que si se darán cuenta de la similitud entre los Príncipes Explosivo y Marionetista, con Sasori y Deidara

Eh… no. Ya lo expliqué arriba, el por qué. Si acaso dirán "Oh, es rubio como yo" o "También usa marionetas" y ya, pero no pasarán de considerarlo simples coincidencias.

Que no es justo que vaya a durar 7 u 8 capítulos

Ya lo amplié, tranquilos, no me coman

Que dónde se compró el libro Konan

Yo "escribí" el libro, y lo mandé a las fronteras, donde las villas ocultas se encuentran con el mundo real. En esas fronteras, en esos países, Konan se lo compró.

Que dejo de leerlo porque pones a Sasori de gay

Ningún problema, no me enojo

Que si Tobi se llamará el Príncipe de los Dulces

No, ya tengo un nombre.

Si tienen una duda, no duden en dejar review para comentarla, y al siguiente capítulo la publico aquí. EXCEPTO que contenga un spoiler del tamaño del mundo, entonces sólo la publicaría y pondría que tiene SPOILER pero no la contesto. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.


End file.
